Some pumps used in this oil well service are provided with some type of seal around the pump body to seal within portions of the pump housing. Typically these seals are constructed with a metal ring to provide sufficient radial strength and prevent their being dislodged from the pump body while the pump is installed in or removed from the well. Because these prior art seal constructions include a metal ring, the seal cannot be radially expanded and slipped over the pump body for installation. This construction necessitates the pump body being made in several separable sections to allow for installation of these seals. This multiple section construction complicates the manufacture of the pump body as well as requiring additional seals within the pump.